Heretofore, there has been known a flush toilet comprising a bowl portion having a front region in which a spout section capable of spouting flush water therefrom to form a swirl flow in the bowl portion is provided, whereby flush water spouted from the spout section swirls within the bowl portion, and waste is discharge therefrom with the swirling flush water. In this type of flush toilet, flush water is spouted from the spout section provided in the front region of the bowl portion, to thereby suppress energy loss in the front region having a curvature radius less than that in a rear region of the bowl portion, and maintain momentum of the swirl flow, so that it is possible to prevent insufficient cleaning of the bowl portion.
For example, in a flush toilet described in the Patent Document 1, flush water supplied from a water storage tank provided on an upper side of a rear portion of a toilet main unit passes through an inside of a rim provided along an upper edge of the bowl portion and reaches a rim spout port opened in a front region of the rim. Then, the flush water is spouted forwardly from the rim spout port to form a swirl flow in the bowl portion and discharge waste in the bowl portion with the swirl flow.